the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Louie del Carmen
| birth_place = Cavite City, Philippines | occupation = Storyboard artist, illustrator | years_active = 1995–present | employer = Sony Pictures Animation | website = }} Louie del Carmen (born August 19, 1967) is an American animation storyboard artist/director and illustrator. Born Manuel Luis Gonzales del Carmen in Cavite City, Philippines, he began work in the mid-1990s on animated series like Rugrats, Rocket Power, Invader Zim, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Kim Possible and The Mighty B!. During the summer of 2007 he began working as a story artist at DreamWorks Animation on some of their notable and successful projects like Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon and The Croods. In 2006, he self-published his first book titled Random Anomalies, a collection of editorial-style cartoons dealing with the subject of fate and synchronicity. Honoring his art heroes, he followed Random Anomalies with the science fiction themed art book The Wayward Traveller: Snapshots from Alternate Worlds. In The Wayward Traveller he cites such artists as Jean Giraud (Moebius), Syd Mead, and Katsuhiro Otomo as strong influences in his work. As a follow-up to The Wayward Traveller he released Alternating Currents in the summer of 2008, featuring an all new line up of science fiction illustrations. Staying in sci-fi genre, del Carmen released his first self-published comic book in 2007 called Steel Noodles: A Slice of Heaven featuring an orange-haired, waif warrior named Val. The short, independently printed book served as a preview to a much larger story which he has developed into a multi-part graphic novel, starting with Steel Noodles Number 1 which debuted at the San Diego Comic-Con in July 2010. He is currently a story supervisor/artist at Sony Pictures Animation in Culver City, California. Del Carmen also has two brothers that work in animation; Ronnie is a story artist, designer, illustrator and film director at Pixar, while Rick (Enrique) works as a storyboard artist and assistant director at Fox Animation. Filmography Television Feature film Web/internet Bibliography *''Rugrats: Pizza Cats'' (1999 - ) Simon & Schuster *''Rugrats: Oh Brother!'' (1999 - ) Simon & Schuster *''Rugrats: Be My Valentine'' (2000 - ) Simon & Schuster *''Random Anomalies'' (2006) self-published *''The Wayward Traveller: Snapshots from Alternate Worlds'' (2006) self-published *''The Call'' ( 2007) (Hot Mexican Love Comics) (Independently published Anthology) *''Subway Sketches'' (2007) (Art Compilation) (Imaginism Books, Toronto Canada) *''Swallow 3'' (2007) (Art Compilation) (IDW Publishing) *''Dragon Sketches'' (2007) (Art Compilation) (Imaginism Books, Toronto Canada) *''Steel Noodles: A Slice of Heaven'' (2007) self-published *''Muerto Mambo'' (2008) (Hot Mexican Love Comics) (Independently published Anthology) *''Alternating Currents'' (2008) self-published *''DRAWING INSPIRATION: The Visual Artist at Work'' (2010) (Delmar Cengage Learning) *''Steel Noodles Number 1 (2010) self-published'' *''Girl n Robot: Boomtown (2011) self-published'' *''Steel Noodles Number 2 (2012) self-published'' *''MUSE Volume 1 (2013) self-published '' References External links * Louie del Carmen website * Artist Blog * Category:American illustrators Category:American television directors Category:American storyboard artists Category:DreamWorks Animation people Category:Living people Category:1967 births Category:American film people of Filipino descent Category:American people of Filipino descent Category:Sony Pictures Animation people